THATS MY TEACHER!
by THE ALL SEEING EYE AND WEAPONS
Summary: Hey my name is Tenten and I am new to this highschool. Its my first day. I really did not expect to have the hottest teacher and become a subject of gossip. I have a feeling this is not going to end well.This school is nuts I don't understand what sort of a teacher is this Neji guy and now all I know I am practically spending almost 365 days of an year with him?
1. the start of something new

**THAT'S MY TEACHER**

CHAPTER 1

Hey! My name is Tenten. I am new to this high school. The name of the school is 'Konoha high'. It's the best high school known. Right now I am walking to the principal's office to get my schedule.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." I heard someone say. I entered the room and it was like no other. Wooden walls that too polished, A big wooden desk, I could tell made of oak and a big window covered with red curtain. I did mention the red carpet dint I? And there was a girl with PINK HAIR? wierd.

"Good morning ma'am" I greeted the blond woman sitting behind the oak desk. She nodded in reply and gave me my schedule and said" Miss Tenten, this is miss Sakura she is in some of your classes and will show you around. She is also your roommate so hope you'll get along well" saying this she gave me my dorm key and we walked out.

"Hello! me Sakura. And I do not dye my hair. Now show me your schedule" she said sticking her hand out.

"Umm..." I gave her the schedule and she asked me to tell about myself "Ok! Me Tenten and I do not dye my hair either" I said dully and she laughed. I have to say she has a beautiful laugh.

"Your funny I like you. We'll be great friends" she said as we were sitting down in the open cafeteria and started matching our schedules.

My classes

Period 1 English- Mr. Hyuga Neji

Period 2 Japanese - Mr. Kakashi Hatake

Period 3 History - Mr. Hyuga Neji

Break

Period 4 biology -Miss. kurenai yuhi

Period 5 paranormal studies - Mr Hyuga Neji (personal subject)

Period 6 math- Mr. Hyuga Neji

Period 7 geography/ Economics - Mr. Asuma Sarutobi

Period 8 political sc.- Miss. Anko Matarashi

Break (1 hour) * during this time be in the dorms

P.E. - (1 hour compulsory) Hyuga Neji , Gai , Anko

Extra Math tuition: - Mr. Hyuga Neji

Rules and regulations of the school... (A/N: - I don't feel like typing them. Every one already knows)

Sakura was looking at my schedule as if her eyes are about to come out from its socket.

"What?" I asked her "how lucky can a person be?" she mumbled.

I looked at my schedule yet again and noticed a certain name repeated again and again 'Mr. Hyuga Neji' "he better be a good teacher" I mumbled to my self.

Suddenly I heard someone squeal behind me and said "I have got 2 classes with Neji". I don't think that's something to brag about because I have got that teacher six times and in two of them he will be teaching me only.

Then I felt like asking Sakura which sort of teacher is he but…

**Birrrrrrrreing….**

….the bell rang. Guess I'll have to find out for my self.

Sakura took me to a different building. It said 'block- C'.

She took me to the class C1-6.

**English class **

The front seats were still empty so I took the one by the window. Soon the class started to fill with students and Sakura still looked shocked. When I looked around I noticed a few things:

the girls were squealing

was a boy sleeping

3.a blonde boy was making a lot of noise

All of the students heard the door open and the girls squealed louder 'god how many times is this going to happen?' my eyes drifted to the door to see the teacher with whom I'll spend most of my time with. As soon as I saw my teacher the first thought that crossed my head was…

'**THAT'S MY TEACHER?'**

**A/N: - and here comes the advertisement. What? All of the shows on T.V. always give an advertisement at this point.**

**We're back on 'That is my teacher'**

'That is my teacher? He looks more like a model than a teacher and even worse he doesn't even look more than my age '.

He walked up to the teachers station and turned and said "I see there are a few new students. I would want them to introduce themselves. My name is Neji Hyuga your English teacher, now from your left start introducing your selves. I want three lines about each of you." Saying this he looked at me. Of course I am a sitting first in the left row. I stood up "my name is Tenten. Umm I'm new to this high school. I have come from Suna high school." saying that I sat down. The girl sitting behind me stood up she had long blonde curly hair and was wearing a mini skirt "I am Ayumi. I have been here from the start and I think you're hot" saying that she sat down "miss Ayumi I hope like every year you don't want to end up in the principal's office room" said Sir Neji . Then Ayumi tuned her head and the introductions went on. After that Sir Neji started to teach us. Believe me or not he is an awesome teacher. At least he teaches nice and that even enters my head.

After that period when I and Sakura met outside she asked me "Soooooooooo, liked Sir Neji?"

"Yup, he is a nice teacher" I replied

"Anddddddd…?"

"And what?"

"Don't tell me you don't think he is hot."

Suddenly I ran into some on and my books spilled. We looked at each other and then smiled as she helped me pick up the books when my schedule flew and hit that Ayumi girls face. Then I heard Sakura said "oh no". I looked back at the girl. She was looking at my schedule eye wide. She and two other girls on her left and right came towards me. Thank god I was standing.

She came up to me and pointed her finger towards me as I raised an eyebrow, she twisted her face and said, sorry shouted "you stay away from my Neji-kun he is mine you get that?" I was about to reply when I heard the same cold voice again "I'm whose?" I looked up to see Sir Neji standing behind Ayumi arms crossed. Ayumi turned around to see Neji Hyuga. Ayumi stood their speech less and Sir Neji said two words that made Ayumi cry "principal's office" then she ran away with her followers. I was shocked as Sir Neji picked up, oops, caught the flying schedule which Ayumi threw and handed it to me "Thank you Sir" was all I managed to say when he left. I turned to Sakura only to find her looking at me jaw hanging in the air and not only her but many others around me were giving the same reaction.

When finally Sakura got control of herself she started walking with me also explaining me the incident.

"All right Tenten listen Ayumi is the head of Sir Neji's fan club and in her schedule or anyone in the history of this school never got to have personal classes with Sir Neji. So that made her jealous. Then Sir Neji giving you back your schedule was a shock enough because it's not like him to come between when two students when fighting And helping you is another story. All in all this whole incident is kinda …. New you can say." I kept on nodding on her explanation. She led me to the Japanese class which was in the same building the room was 'C1-2' and then she went to her class.

**Japanese class **

I opened the door and saw the girl I ran into, she smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I walked upto her and flopped down on the table next to her. " Hello! sorry about earlier, my name is Tenten. Nice to meet ya!" I said and brought my hand in front for her to shake "same here..." she said in a polite voice "my name is Hinata" saying that she shook my hand as well. "HINA-CHAN" I heard a blond boy from my previous class shout. what was his name again Nagu? Naru? "Hello Naruto kun" said ! Naruto I knew I'd remember I said to my self.

The History class over soon. I came to know that the teacher is always late and is the worst lier.

Right now me and Hinata were walking to Sakura's class would you belive they are friends?

Finally I met Sakura in front of her locker and she told me since today tons of new children enter the school only first two classes are there the heavy schedule starts tomorrow. So now I'm heading towards the dorms. where I'll be living.

**A/N:- So did you like it or love it tell me as soon as you finish this.**

**NOW A COMPETION FOR THE READERS WHO WANT TO BE PART OF THE FIC.**

**1) GIVE A FAKE NAME AND A DISCRIPTION OF HOW YOU WOULD LIKE TO LOOK IN THE FIC.**

**THE OPTIONS OF WHAT YOU CAN BECOME**

**1) AYUMI'S FOLLOWERS (YOUR CHOICE WHICHONE **( Belive me I'll make them Tenten's friend) **)**

**2) THE PERSON IN THE DORM IN FRONT**

**3) BASKET BALL BUDDY/ SOCCOR BUDDY**

**4) NEJI'S FANCLUB SPY**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND REVIEW AS FAST AS POSSIBLE.**


	2. The new dorm! New friends and clubs

**A/N:-Hey! Everybody I'm back. Thanks to all those who participated in the competition, to those who read and a special thanks to those who reviewed. I am so happy I was able to keep my promise to those who got my PM just yesterday my exams got finished and today I am uploading.**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to Mizuki Hyuga who also won the competition. (**The once who did not win do not get disappointed you'll find yourself in the latter chapters**)**

**2. THAT'S MY TEACHER?!**

_The dorm! New friends and clubs_

I and Sakura are walking to the dorms with Hinata, Its funny I bumped right into my new roommate. Anyways all I know by now is I'll be sharing a room with five girls. 'Ok so this is the door?' it is a simple wooden door so what should I explain?

And finally the awaited moment...here we are...drum rolls... All I see are three girls sitting in the room on different beds.

"Hey girls!" Sakura said in an exited manner

"Hey" they replied in a not-so-exited manner

"Guys we have got a new roomie" Hinata said

And all the three jumped off their beds and hugged me. Actually only one did the rest two looked up, one from a brochure sort of thing and the other from a paper with only one word written on it? What the heck?

"Hello! I'm Ino" said the one who was crushing my ribs

"Pig get off her she can't breathe" I heard Sakura said

"How would you know forehead?" I heard the Ino girl say

"She is blue"

"Oh! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry" and the said girl finally allowed me to breathe

"Idiot" I heard the girl sitting on the last bed say

"Oh come on not you too Hanabi, accidents happen" Ino whinnied

"Yup they do but you are a walking accident Ino" the Hanabi girl said

"Hey my name is Hanabi" she said offering her hand

"Tenten" I said taking it

"Well hope you liked the room and roommates" said the girl who was memorizing one word earlier "my name is Temari and you as I already know are Tenten. You are hereby welcomed into the team and room of the Kunochis"

"Well thank you"

"Your bed is that and your stuff is already in the drawers"

"Umm...thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"What's wrong Tema-chan?" Hinata asked out of blue

"I have to recommend two players for basket ball and the football team and I don't know who should I except for Hanabi that is?"

"Give mine" I said

"You sure you know how to play?"

"Yeh I'm"

"THEN I'M SET" Temari jumped off the bed and tackled me down is. Seriously is this some sort of tradition here to tackle someone when you are exited?

"O...k" I said finding it hard to breathe

"Oh sorry" letting go of me

"I think this way I'll git used to it"

At this Temari and Ino giggled nervously.

"Guys I'll go and submit your names to sir Neji for basket ball and football teams all right?" Temari asked and I as well as Hanabi nodded.

"You sure Tenten? I mean you already have to spend six classes with sir Neji and joining these teams would mean spending your whole day including a few hours of your weekend with him"

"I already will have to and this way he'll be busy the same hours as me so If any of my classes will be shifted he will also not able to come either. That way it's convenient"

"Yeah you are right"

"You have Neji six times in your schedule?" asked Ino

"Yes?"

"OMG" and I meet the ground again

"Hope Ayumi doesn't find out" said Hanabi

"She already has" Sakura said

"You are going to be on the gossip wall by tomorrow Tenten" Hanabi told me

"Looking forward to it." Sarcasm was dripping from my words. wait a second what wall?

"What wall ag...again? Ino get off of me"

"Oh sorry"

"Gossip wall"

"It's the wall in the girls wash room of ground floor" explained Hinata

"I'm back" said Temari coming through the door

Finally the day started to pass and tomorrow was Saturday so no regular classes only the new students apply for clubs and attend the activities. Hanabi told me that she also just came in and is in the freshmen year so she is applying for basketball and football or soccer if you call it.

**THE ULTIMATE SATURDAY**

Temari lead me and Hanabi to the soccer club which is collecting at the soccer field obviously.

"Ok girls probably you'll get many comments from the boys who are trying or are a part of the team already. DO NOT let it get to you. Finally you both are recommended by the only girl who made it to the team ever so just show them these..." she gave us two passes which said recommended by Temari NUMBER 10 "...it'll shut then up efficiently and most importantly DO NOT pick up a fight. Not that I think you are weak but because if you do, you will not be permitted to give the game a try."

"What if they don't shut up when we show them recommendation passes?" Asked Hanabi

"You can play your own word game in that case. Boys are not good with temper you know but do not do that to the once wearing the shirt which tells they are on the team"

"Indirectly do not mess up with already on team , only provoke boys who do not shut up by the recommendation passes that too by words or witty remarks" I said

"Exactly" Temari answered

Finally we came to the field and I was surprised to see only boys there and that to too many boys divided into two teams I could tell the smaller crowd was of the recommended once so I and Hanabi joined it.

I could tell all the boys were staring at us as if we did not belong there.

"You know the cheerleaders are to be in the auditorium" said the spiky head whom I did not know and did not wish to know after what he said. I looked at Hanabi from the side of my eyes to see her eye twitching in irritation. Knowing he was a recommended one the pass would not shut him up so we maintained our calm.

"Oi! Did you hear chicks?"

"Sorry but we are applying for soccer and if you are so keen in cheerleading why are you not in the auditorium?" I said turning to the spiky head who got red from anger. The rest of the group stifled their laughter.

"Why you little..."

He could not continue as the basket ball team stepped into the field. Wait a second including sir Neji there are only 9 players and two will be selected from the recommended once as the two before this left due to some unknown reason **(a/n:- which you'll learn afterwards for the stories sake). **Which ultimately means sir Neji is part of the team.

And then I saw the captain written on the shirt. There is no denying it he is not the coach as I thought he was he is a player.

"Ok now the once who are not recommended will form teams of 11 and will match each other am I clear?" said sir Neji in his velvet smooth voice

"Yes sir" came the answer from the group.

The matches were pretty simple so most of them looked armatures to me. Even the team looked bored to death.

**Finally our chance came it seems like I waited for an eternity**.

We were divided into two groups, one player recommended by each team member in each team. All in all it was a nine on nine match.

The game started as sir Neji blew the whistle and the team was observing carefully the spiky head was in the opposite team and was goal keeping. The match was rough but to not the level I can play on so I decided to settle this and snatched the ball from and opponent player and ran on the opposite side. I saw the real team stand up in surprise at the way the game took a twist. Soon the match was not between two teams but me and Hanabi. I could almost see the eyes of others budging out when I heard someone say 'two more troublesome women' which earned him a hit from Temari. Unfortunately I was yet taking it a little easy so i decided to end it and nailed the ball into the spiky heads face and earned a goal.

The match was officially over but no one was able to speak.

"The results will be up tomorrow." Said sir Neji and then he left.

Later while I was packing up I heard someone say

"Hello!"

I turned to see a boy with shoulder length black hair tan skin and lavender eyes wearing a shirt of the team saying number 5

"Hello!" I replied

"You played amazing today I loved it. last time a girl did that was Temari"

"Oh thanks"

"By the way I am Mizuki Hyuga" he offered his hand

"Tenten" I said shaking his hand

**A/N:-** ** Hey everybody thanks for reading. By the way reviews are my brain candies more the reviews faster updates.**

**ANY WAYS AGAIN PEOPLE THE ONCE WHO WANT TO BE A PART OF THE FIC THE OPTION TO NEIGHBOUR IS OPEN.**

**NOW I WANT AN ADVICE:-**

**SHOULD I FIX IN A NEJITEN MOMENT IN THE NEXT CHATTER OR ELSE IT IS DIFFICULT UNTIL WE REACH THE FIRST PARANORMAL SCIENCE CLASS.**

**I WANT IDEAS FOR E-MAIL IDIES FOR BOTH OF THEM. DO NOT GET YOU HOPES HIGH IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS FOR.**

**I ALSO NEED YOUR YEARLY HOLIDAY PROGRAM AS MINE IS DIFFERENT**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**THE ALL SEEING EYE AND WEAPONS**


	3. BASKETBALL, PARK, ANNOUNCEMENTS AND WALL

**A/N:- Hey everybody! I seriously wanted to update this a little earlier but the net has been too much of a pain. Anyways I wanted you guys to know the winners for this chapter is, Sorry I mean are...** **Shy-Tomboy**** (**Wendy Satsuki**)****,** **BringMeToTheShadows**** (**Akane**)** and**Lili Bibi**** (**Kira**). Congratulations all of you!**

**Now a message for Ichigo- Chan:- you said don't use other characters more than the real characters. Dude why would I ask for other characters If I had enough real characters. Just count how many players I need, but thanks for the advice I'll follow it in the stories in which I won't need extra characters.**

**3. THAT'S MY TEACHER?!**

BASKETBALL, PARK, ANNOUNCEMENTS AND WALLS? WHAT THE HELL?

Well today is Sunday and the basket ball team's tryouts. So far nothing was interesting enough to describe has happened. That is why I am checking my e-mails.

Temari is busy with a homework assignment. It looks like she is stuck on a math sum, but math is not my thing so I'm staying out of it. I finally got fed up so I started observing others. Sakura is reading some book wait is that DAIRY OF A WHIMPY KID! Oh my god! I'm reading that too! Any ways Ino is painting her nails, she does that Every Single Day, Hanabi is doing her homework as if it's nothing, she is already half way through and she sat for doing it on 10 and now it's 10:30 wow!, Hinata like me completed the homework yesterday. We both only got homework in Japanese class. And Temari as we already know is sleeping?! Wait! She was doing her home work just a minute ago man what a speed, I can never fall asleep that fast.

Suddenly the alarm bell rings and Temari shot up and shouted

"GIRLS GET READY THE BASKET BALL PRACTICE IS ABOUT TO START!"

So I and Hanabi got ready to go. After we reached I saw that the crowd was not as big as it was for soccer but still there were noticeable amount of people (boys). Temari then turned to us and said, "The rules are same as yesterday" and handed us our passes then we dashed off to the people sitting on the benches. There was one girl there so we went to her and sat next to her. Of course to start a conversation I said

"Hello! My name is Tenten"

"Umm... hello I am Wendy"

"Ok! Wendy so are you here to try out for the basket ball team too?"

"No, I'm on the team already. So you are here for the try outs?"

"Yup"

"Good luck! it's been a long time since we saw girls on the try out for the team."

"Yeah I have heard that before"

Our conversation would have continued if Sir Neji would not have told the try out players to pile up in front of the team. Well who wants to know what happened in the game because in brief I and Hanabi rocked.

The day was almost over and I was having a walk in the park when I saw a familiar face

"Hey! Mizuki" I shouted and ran up to him

"Oh hey Tenten, How was your day so far"

"Amazing Yours?"

"The same but nothing too event full"

We started taking a walk and I told him about the tryouts and he said I am a funny girl. I laughed at that but then we heard someone clear his or her throat so we turned to see Sir Neji. Great!

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in your dorms or you lost the track of time in your...conversation"

"Sorry Sir! We lost track of time we should have been more careful" and saying that Mizuki ran off to his dorm leaving me and Sir Hyuga alone. Oh god, I haven't even have my first proper class with him and I'm already walking on the wrong path. JOY!

"Do you have anything to say Miss Tenten?"

"I'm sorry Sir"

And then he smirked, for why only the god living in heaven would know.

"For what?"

"For being out right now."

"You know there is no rule that says you can't be out right now."

"But... you just..."

"Mizuki is easy fool. He never actually read the school rules" saying that he turned around and left. That's when I realized we just got fooled by our teacher. Great!

When I was walking back to the dorm I had and emergency to go to the washroom so I went to the one on the third floor as it is the girls floor as soon as I entered I saw a big wall with lots of comments on it. And then I saw a photo of mine and Sir Neji there showing us while we were talking in the park just a few minutes ago and Sir Neji were smirking worse the setting sun made it look like I was blushing and the scene looked romantic in an unwanted way. It was in the column of Neji Hyuga. Joy! How worse can the day get. Suddenly my hurting abdomen caught my attention and I ran into a stall.

As soon as I reached my room (which luckily is on the third floor) I burst into the room and shouted

"GUYS I HAVE A BIG PROBLEM HERE"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Temari

"THE GIRLS HALLWAY WASHROOM... PHOTO"

"Yeh, what of it?"

"COME WITH ME"

When we reached there I showed them the photo and their eyes shot out then Ino came to me and asked

"You and Sir Neji were getting chummy?"

"NO IDIOT! Sir Neji came when I and a guy on the soccer team were laughing and then he fooled the guy and the guy went away. Then Sir Neji told me it was a prank when I started to fall for the trick. Then he left."

"Oh" the girls said together

"Do not let this get to you Ten-Chan as far as it is fake Sir Neji won't say anything maybe Ayumi and Sir Neji's fan club girls would glare at you but everything other than that will be fine. Actually Congrats you are the first girl to be able to make their own way to the gossip wall in less than a month" said Hinata and I nodded

It was around 8:00pm when suddenly there was an announcement in every single room and hallway which went like: _attention students, this announcement is to inform the two new players in the basket ball and soccer team are...Miss Tenten and Miss Hanabi. Congratulations young ladies._

As soon as the words sank in I and Hanabi jumped into the air and shouted a

"YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU IDIOTS"

So in the end the day wasn't so bad after all.

**IN SOME DIFFERENT ROOM**

"Akane I'm here" said a girl with dark short hair and fair complexion with dark eyes. "You kept me waiting for long Kira" said a girl with long brunette hair that reaches her mid-back, tanned skin, and light blue eyes. "Sorry I was doing your job of following that girl and taking a romantic photo of her and Neji"

"Oh! Then you are forgiven"

"What and why are you doing this Akane?"

"Well I am making a plan so that I can throw Ayumi off her queen's seat and take her place"

"You will be a better leader; I have no doubt in that"

"Let's leave before anyone sees us together"

**A/N:- I hope it was not too bad. I am sure you guys wanted a better Nejiten moment but believe me this was the best I could come up with between a teacher and a student who have just met.**

**Sorry Mizuki I made you look like an idiot but it was necessary and believe me this is not what I was talking about in PM.**

**So now work time**

**The option for neighbor is still open.**

**I wanted to know do you want the girl jealousy in the next chapter or should I start with regular classes?**

**THE ALL SEEING EYE AND WEAPONS**


	4. GIRL JEALOUSY, MORE FRIENDS AND TEACHERS

**A/N: - I'm so sorry for the late update. The school has started and it is becoming a pain. Seriously I know tenth is a big class and it decides your future and all but no one ever mentioned anything about the schedule being so hectic. So forgive me if you can. From now on the updates will be weekly and monthly at times but I promise to make it up to you all. Now since no one answered my question I guess you'll have to go the way I like. By the way see your name and message for you bellow for my sake...**

**Mizuki- chan: - I am sorry for the crazy PM and I understand what you feel. I so empathize with you.**

**I got three guests sooo... look for which one is yours**

**Guest: - glad you think it's interesting.**

**Guest (**Sadako yuki**)****:- Thanks a lot for filling up the spot. I cannot express my gratitude in words.**

**Guest (**Ayame yuki**)****:- Sorry but you and Sadako will be sisters as you both chose 'yuki' as the sir name.**

**SLY-Lay'La****:- Sorry for teasing you that day. It happens when I have a lot of sweets. Oh by the way I hope I am able to follow your advice you gave on the story 'a trip to beach'.**

**Lili Bibi**** : - I am glad you feel the way I do. Even I don't like something like that on the first encounter.**

**BringMeToTheShadows****: - Glad your exams got finished. And thanks you are the only one who answered the question.**

**Ichigo-chan: - Thanks for not comparing me to those sort of jerks even I bothered helping one. I HATE THEM ALL!**

**NejiTen lover: - Glad you reviewed and very happy that you like that story. **

**8ouji-Rui****: - Just one more chapter wait for you.**

**Marie2252: - hope you like the chappie.**

**Shy-Tomboy: - thanks for calling me awesome (dancing on toes) and yes you did.**

**DarkAnonymous324**** :- Great review.**

**At last I am done you can now read the chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**THAT'S MY TEACHER?!**

_GIRL JEALOUSY, MORE FRIENDS AND WEIRD TEACHERS_

Today is officially the first day of school 'cause we have to attend all the classes and finally I received my uniforms. I haven't opened and seen how it is though as I'm still waiting for Ino to get out of the washroom she has been in there for an HOUR. Did I mention she said she'll be out in 60 seconds? Now I understand why Hanabi snorted when she said 60 SECONDS.

Finally I got into the bath room and time to change into... "WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted. This freaking uniform looks like a freaking... god why do you hate me so bad? You wanna know why I am saying this? Well the skirt is light blue and reaches my mid thigh and the shirt has a deep cut and a weird leaf sort of school symbol on the left sleeve.

When I walked out the girls looked at me and Hanabi said "you just copied my reaction on the uniform."I was for the first time in my life out of words.

All of us were walking to the open cafeteria and I noticed some girls had managed to make their uniforms worse than ours. Do they have no shame at all? Then I seem to notice I was getting a lot of glares and a lot of amused looks. What is this all about?

We took our seats on a corner table. I was still receiving glares and looks so I decided to ask.

"Hey Sakura! Why am I receiving those looks?"

"I hope you remember you were on the Gossip wall yesterday"

"Oh ok and umm then why are the guys also looking at me"

"Ten you are good looking and you know what I mean plus you and Hanabi both are getting those sooo I am guessing it is because you guys whooped the boys of the high chair they think they have in those games"

"Ah!"

Suddenly a few new faces showed up "HEY! HOW ARE YOU GUYS?" what was his name again Naru? Nagu? NO! I remember NARUTO.

"Dobe, do you have to be so loud?" said a raven haired boy who was standing next to him

"Shut up Teme! At least I don't sound like a..."

"Do not say it Dobe" growled the raven haired guy

"Please you two at least not at the start of the new session it is such a drag" said the pineapple face who was sleeping in the English class that day and said 'troublesome women' in between the soccer match

"Hey Naruto and umm two of you"

"Hey!"Said the two together

"How do you know my name?"

"You introduced yourself in the English class" _But that was not the time when I learned your name._

"Oh!"

"Hello! Naruto-kun, Sasuke –san, Shikamaru-san" said Hinata

"HELLO HINA- CHAN" Naruto said and jumped to take the seat next to her.

"Naruto little away from my sister" said the cold voice from behind me, a very familiar cold voice, the voice of Sir Neji.

"Damn" muttered Naruto and increased the distance between the seats still sulking and Hinata was beet red.

"Good morning Neji nii-san" Hinata said

WHAT? Rewind...replay ' NEJI NII –SAN' WHERE ON EARTH DID THAT COME FROM?

"Good morning nii-san" said Hanabi in a bored voice.

"Hyuga you are late" said Sasuke taking the seat between Naruto and Sakura

"Teachers meeting" he said and took a seat between me and Hanabi as it was the only one left after Shikamaru took the seat in between Temari and Ino and was yawning.

"HEY GUYS!" said a new exited voice. I turned around to see a brown haired, black eyed Naruto's younger looking version.

"Hello!" said the boy with shorter black hair, black eyes and a pale face.

"Hey!" Said everyone

Seeing there were no seats left the younger looking, smaller version of Naruto took a seat from the table next to ours and sat down between Hanabi and Ino. Unfortunately a guy was just about to sit on it and landed right on his butt and a few giggles left our table. Younger Naruto turned around and said "sorry man" and turned back to us. The other guy with black hair and pale face brought another seat and sat between Ino and the other guy.

"Hey Konahamaru!" Said Hanabi in an enthusiastic voice I didn't know she possessed.

"Hey! Hanabi Congratulations" Konahamaru said taking her hand and shaking it up and down grinning at the same time. Then I saw Sir Neji glaring at the poor boy but the younger boy didn't notice. Sir Neji then cleared his throat and instantly the two turned towards the table back strait hands at in front, poker face. Wow that was...intimidating.

Then the other guy looked at me and said

"Are you new?"

I nodded

"Hello my name is Sai"

"Tenten"

"HELLO TENTEN NICE TO MEET YOU" said Konahamaru

"Umm hi?" I said

The rest of the breakfast was uneventful and now we were walking towards our homerooms.

**English Class**

As usual the girls were squealing and shikamaru was sleeping and Naruto was talking to me. But what sucked the most had not happened yet. The door opened and Ayumi and her followers came in.

She came to my desk and looked at me as if I was plague and then said "I told you to stay away from my Neji-kun but you did not seem to understand by words then you even went far enough to get into the basket ball and football team. Mark my words I'll make you pay"

"I'll love to see you try and stop looking insecure there is nothing you should be suspicious about" I replied

"YOU...HOW DARE YOU"

Suddenly the door fluttered open and Sir Neji walked in when Ayumi was about to hold my collar.

"Miss Ayumi you better read the rules of the school again." Said Sir Neji

"But Neji-Kun she tried to hurt me" Ayumi said in her high pitched voice and I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"I hope you remember about the surveillance camera Miss Ayumi so do not lie."

Ayumi pretended to cry but Sir Neji seemed unaffected as he walked up on the teachers station and started teaching us the poem 'Mirror'.

I love the way this teacher teaches.

Japanese class was like the last one so let's just skip it.

**History class**

This class of mine was with Hinata, Hanabi and Temari. All I can say is I never knew History could be so interesting till now. I have to say this teacher knows how to teach even the most boring subjects.

Right now he was teaching about the dress norms of 18th century and how it changed during the two world wars.

Finally the break arrived I was starving and if I dint get food now I was seriously going to die.

As soon as I came to the table everybody was already seated like they were at the breakfast so I joined in mostly we were talking about how our day went so far. Suddenly I felt something land on my lap. I looked down to see a tissue paper ball. Nobody had noticed as everyone was taking and in Sir Neji's case glaring. I quickly opened the ball to see a note which went like

_Come to the girls' washroom on the third floor, NOW!_

_A well wisher_

Something told me I should give it shot and the break was long plus I had Time so I decided to go for it. I told everyone I'll be right back and left.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

Tenten said she'll be right back and left. While standing up she dropped a tissue paper I looked down to see something written on it. I looked up to see she was gone and everybody was once again chatting. So I picked up the tissue paper and read the note when something clicked my mind...

"_I told you to stay away from my Neji-kun but you did not seem to understand by words then you even went far enough to get into the basket ball and football team. Mark my words I'll make you pay"_

Oh-no

"I'll be back guys" I said and left for the third floor.

**Back at the table**

"That was weird. First tenten left then Neji" said Konahamaru

"Hn." Shikamaru grunted already recording the incidents from the start but was missing a piece was missing.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

Damn what if I'm late suddenly he saw Ayumi and one of her followers. _Where is the other one? But if Ayumi is here then there is nothing to be worried about._

**Ayumi's thoughts**

_Oh my god Sir Neji is staring at me is this the moment?_

"Hey! Sami look Sir Neji is staring at me" said Ayumi to her right hand.

Sami looked and whispered yup he is.

And right then Neji walked off to the stairs and went down to where cafeteria was. Sami controlled her giggles and Ayumi's fist clenched.

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

I reached the bath room with the gossip wall still holding the picture of me and sir Neji now also having comments like...

_NEJI-KUN IS MINE! THAT GIRL SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO MAKE HIM HER'S._

_NOOOOO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN_

_I'LL KILL THAT NEWBIE _

And so on. Where is the girl that called me?

"So you are finally here" I heard a girl say and come out of the shadows

"You are..." I could not believe I fell for such an obvious trick. It is Ayumi's Left hand. Great! And I wished to use my fat more wisely.

"The name is Akane and don't worry I am not here to do anything to you."

"Mhm."

"Listen carefully, Ayumi wants Sir Neji because after he is 22 he is going to own the KaiTen company"

My eyes widened. _KaiTen Company is one of the companies because of which Japan is still standing. It almost makes up 80% of economic status of the country._

"Good so you come to realize the truth. She wants to use him."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Ayumi is powerful because of her social status and has been sitting on the queen's chair by being the head of Sir Neji's fanclub. She wants to use those girls to get what she wants. She makes them believe they can have him and wants to use all of them for her selfish reasons"

"Still what does it has to do with me?"

"You simply make her feel insecure cause you have more time to spend with him than she has."

"So?"

"She will play dirty tricks on you."

"And why are you telling me all this?"

" 'Cause since I have come to know her reasons for being the fanclub head and liking Neji I have decided to make sure this plan never succeeds. You seem to be the only one who she cannot bring under her feet. So just for the sake of all the innocent girls and your teacher help me."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"I am and if you don't believe me then wait till your paranormal science class. You'll know what I mean."

"All right then I'll tell you what my answer is later."

"I'll wait. Oh and by the way this conversation did not happen. To other people we are still the same people. Got it?"

"Got it." I said with a nod

Birrrrrrrring…...

The bell rang and we left.

The bio class was uneventful so let's just not waste time on it.

Paranormal studies

Guess this is it. I am standing in front of the door to sir Neji's office. This will be our first time alone... that is if we exclude the little prank incident from yesterday.

"You can come inside you know." Came the honey coated voice from behind the door.

I slipped inside to meet cold, no very cold air. I think my legs just went numb.

"Sit down" said sir Neji

_WHERE WAS HE BORN? IN ALASKA? NO ONE CAN STAND SUCH A DARK AND COLD ATMOSPHERE!_

The room was dark and only the light of computer on the desk was lighting up sir's face and a few other small lights at the corners.

I took the seat in front of him and took out a pen and note book. Since it was a personal subject the school had not provided a book. Sir Neji then stood up and took out a book from the book shelf and...

"Let me hear" came a hissing voice from the door.

Our heads jerked towards the door and I think I saw sir Neji's left eye twitch. The next thing we knew we could smell something was burning and then Sir Neji's eyes went wide as the smoke detectors went off. Thank the gods there was no paper on the table and the computer was covered with plastic.

"HehHehHeh" we heard giggling noises from the door. Sir Neji opened the door and then he said something that made the girls go away crying. He turned off the water and I was sitting rigid while he cleaned the computer and sat down.

"What do you know about paranormal studies?" sir asked as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago.

"I have learnt about ESP powers and PK powers which are further divided into three types." I replied and there started my first paranormal class...

TBC

**A/N:- hope you guys like it. In the next chapter most probably I'll continue the paranormal class and keep a nejiten moment. Now the actual story begins. I have a challenge for all of you read the story "a true kunochi: tenten" and tell me on which chapter did you start crying and if you do not cry I have a prize for you. Also read 4****th**** chapter of "Opposites attract" it is a one shot series.**

**THE ALL SEEING EYE AND WEAPONS**


	5. Meeting new people, embarrassing moments

**A/N: - Hey! Guys how are you all? I know you want to beat me up for being so late to upload the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Well go on read the chapter you have waited for. **

**THAT'S MY TEACHER!?**

_Meeting new people, embarrassing moments and a truth to know_

This sir has made his space in my good book. I mean who can teach paranormal science in such an interesting way. I do not think anyone can compare him.

"That will be all for today" sir said bringing me out of my trance

"Y... Yes sir" I had no idea of the time

"Then I'll see you in the gym" he says getting up and leaving the room

As soon as I am out I meet Hinata. Ok to see Hinata taking to sir neji. Sir starts to leave and she waves to me.

"Yes Hinata?" I say one I reach her

"Well I'll take you to your next class"

"Ok"

We start walking and suddenly I bump into someone I look up to see white hair and red lines on the face.

"Hello you must be new to this school"

"Yes I am" Is it me or have I been answering in yes and no a lot today

"Ah! My name is Jiraya" says the man shaking my hand

"Umm... Jiraya sensei" Hinata says

"They are getting late for class" comes a very familiar cold voice

"Ah! Neji san since when did you start interrupting in other people's business? Surely I never considered you in social beings" says the Jiraya guy letting go of my hand and standing up straight.

"Unlike you I consider talking as a social activity which I have to do in every class of mine. That is unlike your definition. Plus they are my students I have every right to interfere"

"I see... I will catch you two later" says the white haired man waving his hand and leaving.

As soon as I turn back to see sir Neji he is gone as well. That was fast.

We reach the class we were supposed to. Hinata opens the door and of course this teacher is not leaving me that easily, is he? I see sir Neji in all his glory with a book in his hand staring at us.

"Please take your seats and do not be late for the next class or else detention room will be waiting for the two of you" says the Ice cube

"Yes sir" we say and take our seats

How can someone know so many subjects so well I do not understand but if he is good then who am I to argue about it.

Finally the one hour break comes. Yes I am too tired to describe the rest of the classes.

The dorm bed seems so nice. I look around to see my roommates.

"Girls let's play truth and dare" suggested Ino

We all nodded too bored to disagree

"Ok I'll go first Hanabi truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the photo of konahamaru and say ...no shout 'I love you konahamaru in front of the open window"

"You are one sick person Ino" replies Hanabi

She gets the picture...why does she have it in the first place? I do not know.

"I LOVE YOU KONAHAMARU" Hanabi shouts and sits down

And then we hear a 'I love you too Hanabi' from the window and Hanabi turns red.

"They are living beside us girls" Ino tell and now Hanabi is red like, No there is no red to compare her colour.

I feel like this hour is going to be interesting. Soon we heard konahamaru screaming "don't kill me Neji! Please don't". Well all I can say is love comes with its side effect and in this case, relatives.

Anyways! It's time for sports!

**The sports class**

"HELLO STUDENTS!" said a teacher in green spandex suit and eyebrows as thick as ... no I do not have a comparison for them.

"HELLO GAI-SENSAI!" said a student no...its a duplicate of that that think! OMG those things are infectious!

Suddenly someone cleared his throat and I looked up to see Sir Neji on the door. Now I am not surprised to hear the girls squealing.

"NEJI MY BOY YOU ARE LATE!" said the thing named Gai.

"You are early and unlike you I have work to take care of"

"OH! NEJI DON'T BE SO UNYOUTHFUL"

"'unyouthful' is not a word"

**BANG!**

"GOOD EVENING MAGOTS" says a woman with violet hair. Now everything has stopped surprising me.

"ANKO YOU ARE LATE MY DEAR FELLOW TEACHER"

"I'm always on time"

I heard someone snort beside me. I turned to the person, it was a boy with medium long hair from the basketball team.

"Umm.. Hello." I said

"Aren't you Tenten?"

"Yes"

"Hachiouji Rui" he said and extended his hand I simply shook it and turned back to the teachers.

"OK! PEOPLE WE HAVE THREE BAGS HERE IN EACH TEACHERS HAND WHICH IS FILLED WITH THE BALLS OF EXACT SAME NUMBER OF BALLS AS YOU. THE ARE OF THREE DIFFERENT COLOURS GREEN, WHITE AND VOILET. ALL THE BALLS ARE THERE IN SAME AMOUNT. YOU HAVE TO PICK UP A BALL FROM ANY BAG ANG THE COLOUR WILL DECIDE YOU TEACHER. GREEN INDICATES GAI, WHITE INDICATES NEJI AND VOILET INDICATES ME. GOT IT MAGGOTS?" said the purple girl.

"Yes sensai." we replied.

**A/N:- I promise I'll upload quicker than ever. That is because you guys deserve it and I need a break from my schedule. So just you wait and watch.**


	6. THE GYM AND INTERACTION

**A/N: - Okay! This was fast in my definition. I uploaded as fast as I could. By the way best of luck with your exams Mizuki-hyuga. You'll do well I know it. Hope you all will enjoy the long chapter. Go on read...**

CHAPTER 6

_THE GYM AND INTERACTION_

"OK! PEOPLE WE HAVE THREE BAGS HERE IN EACH TEACHER'S HAND WHICH ARE FILLED WITH THE BALLS OF EXACT SAME NUMBER AS YOU. THERE ARE OF THREE DIFFERENT COLOURS OF BALLS GREEN, WHITE AND VOILET. ALL THE BALLS ARE THERE IN SAME NUMBER. YOU HAVE TO PICK UP A BALL FROM ANY BAG AND THE COLOUR WILL DECIDE YOUR TEACHER. GREEN INDICATES GAI, WHITE INDICATES NEJI AND VOILET INDICATES ME. GOT IT MAGGOTS?" said the purple woman, Anko.

"Yes sensei." we replied.

"SO NOW COME IN THE PAIRS OF THREE!"

"Yes sensei" we said again.

This is my chance to get some other teacher instead of sir Neji. I really do like Sir Neji as a teacher but working 12 hours a day with him does creep me out a little bit.

It was finally my turn to pick with Ayumi and Temari. I somehow ended up in front of the bag sir Neji is holding and pick up my ball out of the opaque bag. And my luck says...

...A white ball. , Which means sir Neji? I see sir Neji raise an eyebrow as I twitch. I turn around to see Temari holding a white ball and Ayumi with a green one. Ayumi walks over to the Gai-sensei clone who is crying holding a white ball and exchanges his ball with her and he looks very happy now. Gee talk about weird.

Finally all the sorting is done and we are to go with our teachers to their specific Gyms. Believe me this school has a lot of gyms.

We arrive at the gym. And I just remembered. My gym class dress is even worse, if that's possible. And apparently it is. I guess I was wrong when I said nothing can be worse than those dreaded skirts. It is possible. This dress has a loose shirt which shows a little of tummy and blue shorts that do not even go past mid thighs middle point.

We reach the gym and sir started giving instructions.

"Ok so you already know me and tomorrow you will get my gym class dresses since the one you are wearing right now are inappropriate. First I would like to see your skills in doge ball. Divide into two teams. We will do the warm up and then we'll start the match."

The warm up starts and I do not think this is called a 'warm up' I feel like my legs are numb. He made us do push ups, run laps, sit ups and god knows what not. He did it with us though and he looks like... **HE IS NOT EXAHUSTED AT ALL.**

But the plus point is... I am the only one still standing. Therest have left for the washroom and rest rooms all ready then Ilook at the watch to see an hour has passed.

"You want to continue the warm up or what? Go get ready or you'll be late for basket ball practice"

"..."

"The basket ball practice is in half an hour." The Ice cube reminded me and realisation dawned upon me. Damn, I am doomed. I run towards the Gym doors.

"Tenten the doors are on the other side of the gym"

Ok, now I'm simply embarrassed.

"And Tenten?"

"Yes sir"

"Be on the parking lot at 9:00pm sharp"

"Y...Yes sir"

Saying that Tenten left. Half an hour passed swiftly.

Tenten, Temari and Hanabi came on the basket ball field. Temari led them to the showers and the girls changed into the uniform which was blue shorts, proper one this time that came to knees this time, and loose white shirt with two stripes on the sides and same way white on the blue shorts.

"It looks like this is the only proper uniform we are going to wear" Tenten said and Hanabi nodded in agreement.

"Yes because it is designed for boys" Temari said.

"Let's get going."

The girls came out to see the boys in a line and Neji with a clip board in hand. They stood in line and sir Neji started speaking.

"Ok we will have to work twice as hard as we have been. We have two new players and our opponent team is going to be Hitsune. I think you understand the condition."

"Yes sir"

"Let's start with warm ups"

TENTEN'S P.O.V.

If I ever heard the word 'warm up' again I am going to lose my head. First he made us go through and army camp training and then made us play basketball on the level never expected. Right now Temari is in showers I am having a bottle of glucose water and Hanabi has passed out.

Knock! Knock!

I open the door to see none other than our beloved teacher

"Yes sir?"

He looked surprised and then said

"You girls will have to change quickly and then come into soccer field"

OH-no god you hate me don't you

"Yes sir"

I am gonna have showers later I wake up Hanabi and get ready for the other sort of torture.

The basket ball was worse and I am going to bed I need food. God help me. Oh yah he hates me. Just remembered.

Temari was currently fanning Hanabi and drinking water and I was pouring mine on top of my head. Then I remembered 9:00 with Sir Neji. No I can't take it any longer.

Guess I'll get used to it.

OH WHO AM I KIDDING I'LL NEVER GET USED TO THIS!

"Hey Tenten you are stronger than I thought girl!" Temari said. And she looked pretty impressed and there was a sudden flow of energy in my arteries so I used it...

"I am stronger than what most of the people assume I can be!" and struck a pose with my right foot in front and hand on hips with a wild grin of a panda.

Temari sweat dropped.

"Sure"

They returned to the room and the girls started getting bored.

"So what should we play?" Asked Ino

"Nothing" replied Hanabi

"Ok Truth and dare!"

"Tennneeeii! Truth or dare?"

"I thought she said nothing"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"FINE! Truth" I would have said dare if every bone in by body would not have been creaking from the pain.

"Chicken."

"You are not the one who went through three times sir Neji style warm up"

"Intelligent" I heard Sakura mummer and Hinata giggle.

"Ok tell me what you think of sir Neji"

"He is a really nice teacher"

Ino pouted

"Sakura Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you girls asking me this question again and again that Ino just asked me?"

"You seem to be the only girl who he has actually protected from Ayumi and the only girl who is not of his family and he talks really nicely to you."

"Temari Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you and Shikamaru like each other?"

"How am I supposed to know his feelings but if you are asking are we together then, no."

"Hinata...you already know the question."

"Umm...since everyone has been taking truth ("not again" Ino groaned) I'm taking D...dare"

"WAY TO GO HINATA!" Ino cheered

"Fine your dare is go to the gossip wall and bring the updates"

"That is gonna keep the game on hold up." Hanabi muttered

Hinata took out a note pad and left.

After 15 minutes she came back in.

"Ok there are a few but Tenten..."

"Yeah"

"There is one about you."

"Again? Oh man! What does it say?"

"You stood soaking wet in front of sir Neji"

All the girls fell off the beds

"Damn those smoke detectors" Tenten murmured

"IT'S TRUE?" Ino points a finger at me accusingly

"Duhhh..." Tenten mutters under her breath

"WH...wh... Bu... but." Ino says with a shaky finger

"It was an accident all right?"

**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg**

"FOOD TIME! I am starved. Let's go!" with that I left the room

'To take help of a bell, I must have fallen very low.' Tenten thought, depressed.

The dinner was nothing to fuss about because Gai sensei was giving a 'motivational speech'. THAT GUY, GAI IS OBSESSED WITH THE WORD 'YOUTH'. I HAVEN'T HEARD OF ANY FLOWER OF YOUTH AND THAT GAI HAS GARDENS OF IT.

I come back into my room and look at the clock it showed ...8:50

Tenten lies down and her roomies start to get silent, drained out of energy...

**8:50**

**8:50!**

"**It's 8:50..." **Tenten shouts on the top of her lugs looking ahead of her eyes wide.

"5"

"WHAT?!" Tenten asked Temari who had said the number.

"It's 8:55"

"HELL!"

Tenten jumped out of her bed picked up a jacket and ran down to the parking lot.

The window of their room gave quite a view of the football field and the parking lot.

Tenten ran and reached in time.

"Guys what is Tenten doing with Neji Nii in the parking lot?"

"WHAT?!"

"That girl is on hell of a competition for Neji fan club."

BACK TO THE PARKING LOT

"Good, you are on time" said the Icy voice

Tenten could only pant.

"Come, sit in the car" said the same person and Tenten could only obey.

TBC

**A/N: - Hope you enjoyed!**

**Anyways there is this fic I wanted to start but then uploading this one with the other one will become difficult. So if you permit me then only I'll start the new one the name is 'Tenten and siblings'. It's a Nejiten fanfic but with family, romance and humour. Tell me what you guys think. Till first of July uploads will be fast but after that maybe weekly or monthly. **

**SEE YOU ALL SOON!**


	7. THE NIGHT OF DOOM

A/N: - THNKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Because of you all I completed half century. Yay! Well this chapter is uploaded a little late but you all have my deepest apologies.

THE NIGHT OF DOOM

Tenten's P.O.V.

I have been sitting in the car for last thirty five minutes. Sir is staring at the road. We are no longer in the city. I can tell that by looking at the trees all around. Finally sir stopped the car...in the middle of nowhere?

"Umm sir what are we doing here?"  
"We came here to study."

'_WHAT?'_

"But sir it's the middle of the night."

"That makes it more convenient." "Have you ever heard about how planets arrangement affects the souls?"

"No sir" I said watching him set a telescope

"You know paranormal studies are observations because it has no proof."

"Yes sir"

"Well, according to some observations the placement of moon and planets affect the observations"

"Wow"

"Have a look."

I bent down to see through the telescope to see the Jupiter. It's beautiful.

"Only once in a year this arrangement is formed. The Pluto can be seen only when the sun is about to rise so we'll have to sleep here."

'_Oh no'_

We finally settled into our sleeping bags and starred at the stars. Since we were out of the city they were visible very clearly.

"Do you like to watch constellations?"

"Hai! Usually many of the stars are hidden behind smoke and cloud. So I never got to see so many"

"Well then point out Orion."

"There it is! The three stars together!"

I don't know how much time passed as we discussed about constellations.

"Sir if you are so good at paranormal studies then why don't you teach a whole class."

"It's not worth it. I like teaching such a subject like this. With a bunch of students it's difficult. On top of that more than half of them just want to study it so that they look cool in front of their friends."

"But sir..."

"Will you stop calling me sir it makes me feel like I am an old man. Call me Neji'

"Umm Ne...Neji."

"It looks like you have difficulty calling people by their names."

"I usually address my teachers with respect."

"Well then think of me as a friend."

"I will try."

With that I fell asleep.

"Will you wake up already?"

It feels like someone is trying to wake me up. The sound seems familiar.

'You'll miss the Pluto'

Like sir nej...OH NO

Neji's P.O.V.

Suddenly she sat up as if she had a nightmare.

"I am sorry sir." And I don't know why she started apologising.

"You called me sir again."

"I mean Neji"

Tenten's P.O.V

"I mean Neji."

I said it without any stutters! Is that a smirk?

"Come on or else you'll miss the Pluto."

After we were done we returned to the school. I entered my room while everyone was sleeping and...

"Tenten! Where were you last night. We saw sir's car come in just a few minutes ago."

"Tell us what happened!"

Twitch. Twitch. That was the muscle near my left eye. I am irritated.

"Nothing you need to know about Ino."

"Come on..."

"I told you nothing you need to know."

"How about a one word description"

"Studying"

"Really?" she sounds depressed...Wow!

"But you look too fresh. If you were studying the whole night you should be walking or at least looking like a zombie." Hanabi pointed out. Well it is not like I wasn't expecting that.

"We were looking at the different planets?"

Ino murmured something and that I think sounded like "that's not what I consider romantic."

"It's nice to know Nii-san has finally approved a student." Hinata said with a cute smile on her face.

"I guess so." Hanabi replied yawning

TBC

A/N- I wanted to write a little more but I guess you guys need it I am working on my new fic. I have decided to upload its chapters as soon as I write the first six so that when the readers get desperate I don't have to make any compromises on my entertainment time. And for Tenten's sibling I cancelled the idea I have something more rocking in the store. Keep reviewing! I love reviews so much I feed myself with them. Hope you loved the chapter!

THE ALL SEEING EYE AND WEAPONS


End file.
